Girl Talk, Interrupted
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Summer wants to talk to Dr K, nobody will let her. Sequal to Bonds Renewed, Pairings: Scott/Summer/Flint Sort Of , Ziggy/Dr K
1. Late Night, First Try

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be the last season.

A/N: Follows Bonds Renewed, features SOME Trio as trio, but not that much, really.

* * *

Summer made her way downstairs with a sigh, over one shoulder was her jewelry making kit. It wasn't late, only about one am, but everyone was safely asleep for a change. Everyone but her, she thought, settling down at the kitchen island. Out of her bag came a roll of plastic jewelry string, and then two cases of beads, one full of beads that were larger and somewhat masculine in appearance; while the other was full of beads that were smaller and feminine. Last was the case with fasteners, needle nose pliers and a pair of scissors.

Summer closed her eyes for a moment as she let her fingers caress the beads. Making jewelry was an art, and required a calm mind and heart; turmoil would only block her creative activities. As she started to lay out a black and gold pattern for Gem's necklace, she heard the familiar hiss of the training room door behind her. "Ranger Yellow," Dr K said, sounding as close to startled as Summer had ever heard her.

"Hi," Summer said, she turned and gave the scientist a smile, "I didn't think anyone else would be up."

"Is something wrong?" Dr K asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No," Summer said, trying to hide her smile. Although she would never tell anyone, she honestly thought that Dr K look adorable in her silk ABC pajamas and fluffy slippers. Of course, the remembered image of Dillon's utter shock upon seeing the slippers was a bonus. "I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here and work on some jewelry."

"Are they for Gem and Gemma?" Dr K asked as her hand reached up to touch the silvery, pearl necklace that Summer had made, with its silver charm that was the Chinese symbol for shark.

"Yes," Summer said, "I thought that I'd make them similar necklaces, only have the beads be different sizes. I've got some black, gold and silver ones that match." She fingered a bead in her assortment and then flicked it back into the pile of black ones.

"I think they'll like that," Dr K replied as she opened the fridge.

For a brief moment, Summer wondered if Dr K had ever had a close encounter with the fridge cannon. Although she dismissed the thought, Summer was reminded of something. "Dr K, may I ask a question?" Summer asked as she stirred up a compartment of beads.

"Yes, you may," Dr K replied, removing a carton of Flynn's soy milk.

"I always wondered," Summer said softly, "the night Dillon went out of control, we talked about the boys. When you asked who I thought was a ten, were you really referring to Dillon and Scott, or where you thinking of Ziggy?"

Dr K smiled slightly, which startled Summer, "I did think of Ziggy," Dr K admitted. "What about you; who did you think of?"

"Scott and Flynn," Summer replied without thinking about it. As she drew a few gold beads from their pile, she wondered if she could chose between the boys.

"Do you really mean both of them?" Dr K asked as she got a glass from the drying rack and poured her drink.

"Yes," Summer replied, flushing. "I love them both, and I don't think I could choose one over the other." She ducked her head and rearranged some of her beads.

Dr K opened her mouth to respond, but a cry of heart stopping fear filled the air, coming from Ziggy's bedroom. As Summer leaped to follow Dr K, the petite woman hit the stairs so fast it was almost as if she'd teleported. It was a good thing Ziggy slept with his door opened a tiny bit, Summer realized as she rushed to follow, or Dr K might have torn the door off the hinges to get to the Green Ranger.


	2. After Training, Second Try

As the last of the laser guns powered down, Summer allowed herself a moment just stand, head bowed and chest heaving. Although she could morph and go through this training easily, she liked to practice unmorphed. It made it more realistic, and the danger more real. There was an edge to fighting unmorphed that Summer wanted to hone, because one day, it just might save her life. Then she straightened up and walked over to the sidelines to pick up her towel. The obnoxiously orange towel was her defiance to her need for all yellow, all the time, plus, it always made the boys roll their eyes and tease her, which meant things in the Garage were good. "Good session," Dr K said as she entered the training room.

"Thanks," Summer replied as she began to pace the room to cool down. "I think it's getting easier, though. I managed to live for twenty minutes."

"You did beat your personal best," Dr K allowed, as she stood by the door and watched; "although Dillon still sets the standard."

"Of course he does," Summer replied, picking up her water bottle as she passed her things. She waved the water bottle, "It's not like he'd be bad at something like this."

"Ranger Black," Dr K said, watching Summer drink as her pen tapped lightly on the clipboard she carried. "Is a cyborg. There is no true human who could beat him without years of training."

"Even then," Summer said, "it would probably take Ranger enhancements to do it." She flicked a glance at Dr K, "Do you think Ziggy could come close?"

"Ziggy has other talents," Dr K replied. Her eyes zeroed in on Summer suspiciously.

"Oh," Summer said as casually as she could while she gathered her things, "I never thought he would excel in the cerebral arena."

Dr K looked startled and confused for a brief moment before saying, "I will agree that Ziggy is not the brightest Ranger on the team, but I assure you, he is not as stupid as you might think."

"Hi Summer, hi Dr K!" Gemma declared, as she bounced into the room.

"Hi Gem…ma," Summer replied, looking for Gem in surprised. It wasn't often anyone caught sight of one of the twins alone.

"Where is Gem?" Dr K asked.

"Oh he's coming," Gemma said happily, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh," Summer responded before she could stop herself. She winced slightly, her parents had paid for a grammer coach years ago, and she had hated the phrase "uh". Old habits died hard.

"Boys," Dr K said simply as she led them into what was quickly becooming her work room, formerly the primary training room.

"Really? Which one?" Gemma asked as she followed.

"All of them except Gem and Dillon," Summer said dryly, putting her towel back in her bag and wondering if she could get in some weight lifting before her shower.

"Really? What's wrong with Gem and Dillon?" Gemma asked, if Summer hadn't known better, she would have said Gemma was defensive over both of them.

"Nothing," Summer said quickly, "it's just, Scott, Flynn and I are very close and I'm sure you know about Dr K and Ziggy."

"You are with Scott and Flynn?" Gemma asked, "How does that work, do you just split between them? Do you love one of them more? How did you know it was right?"

"Whoa," Summer exclaimed. "Hold on a sec, let me answer first."

"Gemma?" Gem appeared behind Gemma, "Are you ready? I got it." He held up a square package about the size of a brick and wrapped in brown paper.

"Sure, let's go!" Gemma said, bouncing.

"Where are you going?" Dr K asked as she settled behind her computers.

"To make things that…" Gem began.

"Blow stuff up," Gemma finished.

The twins headed off towards the back of the Garage and Dr K vanished into her work before Summer could formulate another question. Exasperated, Summer stalked through the training room and out into the main part of the Garage in time to be soaked from head to two by a pair of water balloons. Seeing Flynn and Scott launching an assault on Dillon, who appeared impassive while Ziggy looked guilty, Summer know what had happened. "You," Summer muttered as she approached one of the tubs of water balloons, "are so dead, Ziggy Grover."

Selecting two pink balloons, Summer advanced cautiously."


	3. How Not To Spy

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.

A/N: After a while, I gave up identifying which of the twins were talking. Although I have noticed a pattern in the tv show of Gem speaking first, so that is how I picture this going.

* * *

Summer leaned over the edge of the railing and watched as Scott and Dillon washed dishes. It was so different to see them react to each other, with Scott being fire and passion, his heart burned so fiercely she often wondered that she didn't burn. Dillon, on the other hand, was ice, cool and calculating. He seemed to trust no one and nothing save what he could understand. It was no surprise that the pair were silent as they worked, as smooth a team at the domesticated work as they were in battle. Summer pushed herself off the rail and headed towards the stairs as the boys' bathroom door opened and Ziggy appeared with a laundry basket. From the mix of black and green, Dillon had gotten Ziggy to do their laundry, again.

Point in fact; Summer had never seen Dillon do laundry, despite their agreement that certain chores got shared. After the pink incident, Ziggy wasn't permitted to touch Scott's things, but since Summer rarely permitted herself to consider such things, she had no real clue how they had settled the laundry issue. She washed her things separately and that was that. "Hey, Summer, are you going to watch a movie with us?" Flynn asked, from where he was stationed at his smoothie bar.

Summer smiled at him, "Maybe later, I'm going to workout some right now."

"Are you sure? We've got a new one, Gran Torino. The Clint Eastwood film," Scott called over his shoulder.

"Did you pick it out?" Summer asked, leaning against the railing, "After the Star Wars incident…"

"I did," Dillon said, turning slightly. "What Star Wars incident?"

Summer grinned, "Scott can tell you. After all, it was his idea." She turned and headed for the training room, intending to cut through to the weight center. As she walked in, she turned her head to say hi to Dr K, as she usually did, only to falter as the sight sank in.

Dr K sat in her chair, but her attention was not on her monitors, but on a curly haired young man who was currently lip locked with her. _Oh,_ Summer thought, stunned. She looked down after a moment and ran for the door she'd been heading for, hoping to be unnoticed. After the door slid open, Summer started to look up, but, instead, crashed into two blurry forms. They hit the ground in a pile of limbs and cries. Summer managed to look over her shoulder, but the door, made of clear plastic, was safely closed. Turning, she found Gem and Gemma under her.

"Summer!" Gem said.

"Is something," Gemma began.

"Wrong?" Gem finished.

"No," Summer replied, carefully getting off the pair. "Nothing's wrong. I was just, startled."

"By us?" Gem asked.

"We aren't…" Gemma said.

"That scary…" Gem said.

"are we?" Gemma finished as the pair stood up as well and adjusted their clothes.

"No," Summer said, "I didn't expect to catch Ziggy and Dr K kissing."

"I know," Gem said looking over her shoulder.

"Isn't it," Gemma said, joining him.

"Exciting?" Gem finished.

Summer's jaw dropped as she realized that they were spying on Ziggy and Dr K. "Now look you two," she said, crossing her arms, "you shouldn't be spying on Dr K and Ziggy. It isn't right!"

"What about…"

"You?"

"What do you mean," Summer replied, beginning to hope that whoever did the shopping had bought aspirin.

"You walked…"

"Right in there."

"That was an accident. I didn't know they were kissing, I was shocked, and that's why I left so fast." Summer said, she put her hands on the twins' arms, "Stop spying on them, ok? You could do a lot of damage without meaning to."

"What do…"

"You mean?"

Summer gestured, "Come with me, and I'll explain." Gently, Summer steered the twins into the fitness room and got them to sit down. "You two know Dr K better than any of us. You know best of all how hurt she is by losing you two and getting you back. Spying on her, it's like stealing something that is new and precious to her. And Ziggy's no better. He lost two families, one to nature and one to Venjix. All except a brother he thought was dead. They're vulnerable, and their relationship should be protected, not destroyed."

"We're sorry…"

"We didn't…"

"Think of that."

"I know," Summer smiled at them. "Now I came in here to get a good workout, if you two don't mind. The others said something about a movie, though. You should join them."

"OK, we'll…"

"Do that."

Summer watched the twins leave and smiled softly. They had good hearts, even if they were headache inducing.


	4. Late Night Antics

Summer couldn't sleep, she lay sprawled on her bed and couldn't sleep for nothing. It was after two am, and she imagined that even Dr K had gone to bed. Sighing, she decided to go raid the freezer, there might even be ice cream in there. She slipped on her slippers and wrapped a robe around her to fight of the faint chill of a world slowly slipping into autumn. When she opened her door, only the emergency lights were on, so she carefully slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When Summer opened the 'fridge door, a familiar, and highly annoying, incident occurred. Dr K's double barreled cannon emerged from the back end. "You've got to be kidding me," Summer whispered. "Dr K?" She asked, stepping to one side to be out of the cannon's firing range.

"Go to bed, Ranger Yellow. Eating now will destroy your hard work to be in shape." Dr K said over the computer system as the cannon withdrew.

Summer growled and slammed the door shut. As the door left her hand to close, her hand glowed yellow, and an energy burst slammed into the fridge. Summer looked at her hand, and then at the fridge, and shook her head. It had to be her imagination. After all, she told herself, the kitchen was unmarked by anything. As she headed back to the stairs, she deliberately forgot about the remodel that had made everything so indestructible.

Half way up the stairs, Summer looked up as Scott came out of his room, "Summer?" Scott asked softly.

"Hey," Summer said. She finished the climb and walked right into Scott's hug. "Dr K won't let me have a midnight snack."

"Oh," Scott said, he squeezed her tightly. "Want to go wake up Flynn?"

Summer grinned, "Oh, let's!"

The pair crept down the hall to Flynn's door and eased it open. The blue ranger slept sprawled on his bed, snoring lightly. The two of them covered their mouths to stifle laughter before Scott counted down from three. They raced into the room giggling and launched themselves onto Flynn. "Ogden's Beard!" Flynn shouted, shooting completely upright.

Summer planted herself in Flynn's lap, "I need a hug," she began, pouting.

Violent pounding commenced on the wall that met with, Summer now remembered, Dillon's room. "People are trying to sleep!" Dillon bellowed.

"Sorry," the Trio called back before laughing.

"Let's go to my room," Summer suggested. "I was traumatized and I need you two to protect me."

"What happened?" Flynn asked.

"Dr K used the fridge cannon to keep me from having a midnight snack," Summer said.

"We can't have that," Flynn said, sliding towards the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked, throwing her arms around him.

"We're going to get you a snack," Flynn announced as he stood, easily lifting Summer.

"What? Wait, no, put me down you oaf!" Summer said, freeing one hand to beat futilely on Scott's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Dillon bellowed.

"Dammit, Dillon, people are sleeping here!" Ziggy shouted back.

Summer collapsed into Flynn, giggling, "You should put me down," she told Flynn, then fake pouted, "please?"

"Ok," Flynn told her as he walked to the door. "You're fat, ugly, and not funny."

"What?" Summer cried. "Scott, he's being mean to me!"

"Flynn," Scott said, opening the door, "don't be mean to Summer."

"GO TO BED!" Dillon shouted.

"We are!" The Trio replied around laughter as Flynn struggled to carry the wiggling Summer to her room. They made it, but not without a lot of laughter, and two near falls. Finally, however, Flynn deposited Summer back on her bed and slid in front of her while Scott took up a position to spoon her. Content, Summer let sleep claim her.


	5. Seeking Answers, Third Try

"Dr K?" Summer asked as she entered the training room.

"Yes, Ranger, I mean, Summer?" Dr K asked, looking around her computer screen.

Summer smiled, "I was wondering if we could talk. It seems like every time I have a chance to talk to you, we get interrupted."

"What would you like to talk about?" Dr K asked.

Summer took a deep breath, "Well, we, that is, Scott, Flynn and I, were wondering about you and Ziggy. I mean, none of us saw you two as a couple. In fact, I know that there was a bet between the boys about whether you'd kill him in practice or not."

Dr K gave Summer a long, inscrutable look, "Why is my relationship with Ziggy of concern to you?"

"Because Ziggy's our teammate, and you're our mentor. We care about you both and want you both to be happy. Flynn said he was going to have a talk with Ziggy, so I thought I'd talk with you." Summer said.

"Are you aware that Flynn's talk was actually threats that he promised to carry out should Ziggy hurt me?" Dr K asked, calmly.

"What?" Summer exclaimed, "With your permission, I'll just kill him later. He was supposed to just make sure things were ok, and find out how this all started."

Dr K smiled, "You don't have to. It is a male prerogative to look after the females of their group. Besides, Dillon and Ziggy had words with Flynn and Scott after you three started your movie nights again."

"They didn't, boys!" Summer shook her head, "well, at least they are discrete about it."

Dr K nodded, the dark haired scientist was silent for a long moment, before looking back at Summer, "Summer, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Summer agreed.

"I know that laughing is inappropriate," Dr K began, "but what is the proper response to the first time you see…"

The door to the training room opened and Ziggy came in. "Hi," he said, startled.

"Hi, Ziggy," Summer said with a smile. "I was just annoying Dr K for a while. How's Daniel doing?"

"Great," Ziggy smiled, "He's working for the Colonel now, and he seems happy. There may even be a girl."

Summer smiled, "I'm happy for you both. However, I should go make sure that Scott and Flynn haven't broken something trying to get the movie set up."

"Ok," Ziggy said.

"I will see you later," Dr K offered.

Summer smiled at them both as she headed to the door. "Hey, Summer?" Ziggy said.

"Yeah?" Summer asked.

"Thank you," Ziggy said, "You are the only Ranger that hasn't instantly assumed that I'm going to hurt K."

Summer laughed, "I don't have to. I know that if you ever did anything to hurt Dr K, the only question would be if she'd get to you before you killed yourself and vice versa. You two are good for each other. It's surprising, and I wouldn't mind hearing the whole story, but I think I can trust you two to not kill each other, unintentionally, I mean."


	6. Old Memories, New Mysteries

The jeep arrived on a Friday, while they were all preparing for the slightly less hectic weekends, and it brought a lot of problems. For Gem and Gemma it was an object of speculation, and perhaps something new to target for demolition. To Dillon, it was an object of curiosity and he only slapped Ziggy on the shoulder before wandering off, probably to bug Dr K. Flynn was shaken to his core now that he got a closer look, as opposed to the glimpse he'd had as he'd raced to Ziggy that day. Ziggy stared at the thing with absolute horror, having only heard the conjecture of the others and with no true memories of his own. He vanished off to see Dr K, and from the way Dillon left reappeared heading form his room shortly there after was getting what he needed.

This left Scott staring at the jeep and Summer trying to reassure him as he stared, "Are you all right?" Summer finally asked as she stood beside him.

"Yeah," Scott replied, "it's just, my dad gave me that jeep."

"You cannot seriously be attached to that," Summer protested as she walked over to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"I am," Scott said. "Dad said that first cars were meant to be old, because then you appreciated whatever you had after that. He used to help me work on it. It was one of the few times I had my dad be normal after mom died. There are a lot of memories in that old jeep."

"I'm sorry," Summer said.

Scott wrapped his arm around Summer and smiled down at her, "It's ok, you did know." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Flynn asked as he came around on Scott's other side.

"No," Scott said as Summer shook her head. "Just having a moment." He held out his hand slightly, an invitation that Summer knew he had to push himself to make.

Flynn looked at his hand, and then at the two of them. With a smile, he slipped his hand into Scott's as he stepped closer. "So, what kind of moment are we having?"

"Scott's remembering how his dad used to act like his dad instead of like an uptight bastard with a stick shoved so far up his arse that it's replaced his backbone," Summer said.

A familiar voice cleared his throat, making the Trio jump and spin, effectively separating them. Scott stepped forward, "Colonel Truman," he said, "how may we help you?"

"I have a meeting with Dr K," the Colonel said.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Truman," Dr K said from her door, "can you come in here, please."

"Of course," the Colonel said.

The Trio watched him walk across the Garage. As soon as he was out of sight, they leaned towards each other and began to giggle.

* * *

Colonel Truman watched the door to the training room slide closed. "'Is something wrong?" Dr K asked.

"No," the Colonel replied, "what is it you wanted to show me."

"If you would watch the screen, I'll show you," Dr K replied. When the Colonel was looking at the screens, she continued. "This is taken from Ranger Green's accident. The second screen shows his vitals and power levels." The scene, familiar to Dr K, played, complete with Ziggy's erratic power levels. "He didn't morph, either, Colonel, or else he would have escaped unscathed."

"That can't be possible," the Colonel said.

"This is taken from your own security feeds. The day that Ranger Green first met his brother." Dr K continued. She showed him the film of Ziggy rushing to hug his brother and Flynn freezing time for ten seconds. "This was taken a few nights ago," Dr K added. Summer slammed the fridge door and blasted it with her power.

"Why didn't she destroy the refrigerator?" The Colonel asked, turning to Dr K.

"After an incident a year ago when Ranger Yellow used the fridge as target practice and destroyed the kitchen as collateral damage, the whole area was rebuilt by the original designers and the gentlemen who helped me build the Zord Attack Vehicles. It will handle anything up to a Zord-grade laser." Dr K replied.

"If I understand this right, though," Colonel Truman said, "your team's developing powers that they have previously only used in morph."

"Yes," Dr K replied. "With the exception of Ranger Black, who has always shown a closer connection to the Bio-Electric Field, they should not be able to do this."

"Are they a danger to Corinth?" Colonel Truman asked.

"No," Dr K replied.

"Then keep watch, Dr K. If these manifestations show up more often, train them. I trust you do what is right." Colonel Truman said before he left.


End file.
